nukapediathemetesterfandomcom-20200215-history
Arcade Gannon
|alignment =Neutral |baseid = |refid = |actor =Zachary Levi |perks =Better Healing }} Arcade Israel Gannon is a possible companion in Fallout: New Vegas. As a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse in 2281, he researches the potential medicinal uses of naturally occurring compounds for the chapter that resides in Freeside's Old Mormon Fort. Background Arcade Gannon is the son of an Enclave officer, born in Navarro in 2246, four years after the destruction of the Poseidon oil rig. His father died while Arcade was still an infant, killed in combat on an away mission. To this day, the specifics of his father's death are unknown to him. As he grew up, he bonded closely with his mother and his de facto family, the Enclave Remnants, a group that had formerly served in the same unit as his father. In the wake of the NCR's capture of Navarro, the group fled the area and attempted to integrate into civilian life, but this was short-lived. Between the Republic and the Brotherhood of Steel, both launching aggressive campaigns to track down all personnel that hadn't already been killed or detained during the siege, the Remnants were forced to retreat further into the eastern territories. They eventually settled in the Mojave Wasteland and started new lives, their past associations kept secret for fear of further reprisals and persecution. Gannon joined the Followers of the Apocalypse to find a peaceful application for his skills in medicine and began working in Freeside. Though he's attempted to put the past behind him, he continues to dwell on the shared experiences of his family and his father's old unit, hoping that some day he can repay the Remnants for their unwavering loyalty to both him and his mother. Arcade trained as a doctor with the Followers in the NCR. He prefers research to healing because he’s “not good with people.” In his spare time he enjoys reading “pre-War books about failed socioeconomic theories”. Gannon speaks fluent "Latin", although he is quick to assure the Courier that it was not a skill he picked up from Caesar's Legion, whom he detests. Arcade is highly intelligent, personable, and quick-witted. He sports a strong self-deprecating sense of humor, which he frequently uses to deflect questions of a personal nature. He shares the idealism of the Followers, but he also tries to be more pragmatic than some of his colleagues. He understands the post-apocalyptic world is one in which sometimes, people just have to be shot in the head. He has a deep-seated desire to affect society on a broad spectrum, but he is only too familiar with what can happen when ideals become more important than the needs of individuals. This has led him to take a more balanced approach to the troubles of the post-war landscape, taking up the Followers' cause to help those around him achieve independence, assisting in the effort to make the less fortunate communities become more self-reliant. Though he may concede that the NCR's motives are in some ways similar, it's likely that he sees their 'clean up' efforts as distressingly corollary to what he offhandedly describes as the 'fascist' tactics of the Enclave. Despite doing a great deal of good for people in Freeside, he still worries about whether or not the path he's taken is one his father could be proud of. Relationships Forced to conceal his past for fear of NCR persecution, he has a desire for companionship from someone he knows he can trust. While he admits to having had many men in his life, he says "lovers make poor confidantes." The only people he remains close to are the Enclave Remnants, whom he sees as an extended family, though they've grown distant from each other over the years. His closest bond is with Daisy Whitman, who he describes as being "the only woman in his life" after the death of his mother. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Recruiting as companion There are several ways for the player to recruit Arcade. In each case, assuming the requirements are met, the player just needs to talk to him, exploring the dialogue options until some variant of "Why don't you come with me?" shows up. He will agree if any of the following are true: * The player has a high reputation with the Followers. * The player has successfully completed High Times and given Julie Farkas the needed medical supplies. ** Note that for this approach, the player needs to first ask, "Do you need any help?" after which Arcade will thank the player for their work for the Followers and a "join me" option will appear. * The player can pass a Speech check of 75. * The player has the Confirmed Bachelor perk. * The player has Intelligence 3 or lower while speaking with him, Arcade will take pity on the player. Temporary Intelligence-reduction effects can be useful in this situation, for players who can't pass any of the other checks. * If you acquire some positive Caesar's Legion reputation, Arcade will refuse to join to you. You can wear NCR faction armor, and talk to him again. It will temporarily bypass the faction check, and allow him to join you. Quests * For Auld Lang Syne: After the player shifts the balance of power between factions and explores several locations Arcade will recall memories of his days with the Enclave. This will reunite the members of his father's old squad in order to have them render assistance in the upcoming battle at Hoover Dam. * Beyond the Beef: The player can offer Arcade (or any other human companion) as a substitute main course to Mortimer for the banquet. * Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues: Gannon can give Markland the specialized medical training he needs, bypassing the part of the quest that requires the retrieval of Tiny, Tiny Babies: All You Need to Know About Pediatric Medicine and Stress and the Modern Refugee: A Primer. * Et Tumor, Brute?: The player has the option of selling Arcade into slavery as Caesar's personal doctor, completing the quest and losing Karma. Making him quit Arcade will get fed up with the player if the player does or says things that he dislikes. He has an internal counter of "dislike" points that is increased by doing or saying stupid or mean things or doing things that hurt the Followers. Once he has accumulated 3 "dislike" points, he will warn the player that he or she is "acting crazy". Most of these possible "dislike" points may be obtained during The White Wash quest. At 6 points, he will leave permanently. Note that he also tracks "like" points, but those are only used to decide if he'll start the For Auld Lang Syne quest early or not. The "dislike" points are triggered by the following statements or actions: * Relating to The White Wash quest: ** 1 point for saying, "Right. The Followers don't endorse his actions, and all that." when Arcade comments on Anderson, when visiting Westside after already having completed The White Wash without Arcade. ** 1 point for saying, "They profit from crime, now I profit, too." when Arcade chastises the player, if the player finished the quest by extorting money from the Westside Co-op. ** 2 points for saying "Anderson killed White. He deserved to pay for what he did." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "What's done is done." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. ** 1 point for saying "You're assuming a motive without evidence. Please be rational." (which requires Intelligence 7), followed by, "It was either this or spend the rest of his life in an NCR chain gang." when Arcade challenges the player, if the player finished the quest by killing Anderson. * During the first visit to The Fort with Arcade along: ** 2 points for saying, "With how messed up New Vegas is, do you really think Caesar has nothing to offer?" followed by "Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." when Arcade asks why they are there. * After speaking to Hildern (any conversation that ends with "Yes...Goodbye" or "Wrong turn?...") with Arcade (one time) he will talk about Hildern's motives. ** 1 point for saying "But in the end, doesn't it all just come down to numbers anyway?" * 1 point for murdering non-hostile innocents. (Dislike isn't raised until Arcade comments negatively.) Arcade will leave immediately and permanently if any of the following happens: * The player responds to one of his challenges with some variation on, "If you don't like it, leave." * The player enters the Legate's Camp in preparation to help Caesar attack Hoover Dam. * The player convinces the Remnants to support Caesar's Legion during the For Auld Lang Syne quest. * The player activates Archimedes I. (Diverting power to Archimedes II is not a problem.) * The player reports back to Caesar after assassinating Kimball. He will leave whether or not you are ready to move on to the final mission. He will stay as long as you don't report back. Endings Inventory : ¹ Only worn if fighting at Hoover Dam Because Arcade's Plasma Defender uses magical companion ammo instead of energy cells, it does not have the -2 DT effect that comes from using standard energy ammunition. The weapon has the same statistics as the standard version otherwise. Notes * Arcade is the most intelligent companion with an Intelligence of 10 and the most charismatic companion with a Charisma of 6. * Arcade is noticeably taller than other non-player characters as well as the Courier. * When asked about which faction to send ED-E to near the end of ED-E My Love, he will unsurprisingly urge you to give it to the Followers. * Although Arcade's medical knowledge can be used in Bitter Springs Infirmary Blues instead of acquiring the required texts, the player cannot get him to tend to the NCR and Boomer patients found in Restoring Hope and Volare! respectively. * Arcade is fluent in Latin, although he maintains that he did not learn it from the Legion, instead from “Books, sheet music, Gladiator movie holotapes”. *When recruiting Arcade with ED-E or Rex as your companion he will comment on them. * When asking him about his research he mentions the improbabilities of making stimpaks out of local ingredients; even though stimpaks can be easily crafted in game with an empty syringe, broc flower, and a xander root. Notable quotes * “Nihil novi sub sole” - ''Nothing new under the sun. * “I’m really very boring. You’d get better stories out of a Freeside junkie.” * “Caveat Samaritanus.” - ''Let the Samaritan beware. * "Victrix causa deis placuit sed victa Catoni" - "The winning cause pleased the gods, but the losing cause pleased Cato." * "Just so you know, my covert bandaging skills are a little rusty." Appearances Arcade Gannon only appears in Fallout: New Vegas, but was going to appear in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios (see Arcade Gannon) Behind the scenes Arcade Gannon was one of several player characters J.E. Sawyer used while playing the Fallout tabletop RPG. As a character, he is also inspired by Sawyer's idealism.Formspring Bugs * If you have Lily and ED-E as a companion it is possible to recruit him as a third companion. This is also true for Veronica Santangelo. * After dismissing Gannon as a companion to the Old Mormon Fort, he sometimes becomes un-recruitable again through dialogue. Dismiss your non-humanoid companion (ED-E or Rex) to the Lucky 38 / their Home and try Gannon's dialogue again. His follower dialogue will reappear. * Sometimes he will still be recruitable after completion of For Auld Lang Syne. He will not display a companion screen and will die in casual mode instead of being knocked unconscious, but will still follow the player. * Give Arcade a pre-War bonnet to put on & the game rendering messes up. Might happen on other gaming platforms & maybe on different companions but not tested yet. * There is a way to get Arcade Gannon to still be your follower after For Auld Lang Syne. Be sure to save before you go outside as he can disappear after he gives you the Gannon family Tesla armor, you can follow him out when he is getting his father's armor and then ask him to be your follower again, as many times until it works, you have to pick the option to go back to Freeside as this is the only way he will not be locked in the Remnant's Bunker's command center. * Boone will take his Plasma Defender if both are waiting in the Lucky 38. He will use it instead of his hunting rifle, leaving Arcade Gannon unarmed. The weapons don't appear on the inventory. ** A way to fix the bug is doing the companion glitch with Veronica. * After completing For Auld Lang Syne and convincing Arcade to stay in Freeside instead of returning to Freeside he may just wander around the lucky 38 suite unrecruitable and just becomes an information hub until all of his speech options are exhausted. This happens when Arcade is sent to the Lucky 38, then completing For Auld Lang Syne. If you don't want Arcade in the Lucky 38 send him back to the Old Mormon Fort when firing him. * Sometimes after entering a casino and you hand over your weapons, Arcade will not get his default weapon back (or any you issued him) and will attack with fists (During this glitch I could not issue him another weapon, due to the fact he would equip it and the first time he engaged in combat he would instantly deplete the weapons condition to 0% and drop it saying "This weapon is done for") Not sure if this problem is isolated to the Xbox360. * Sometimes when you don't have any followers, you may ask him to be a follower and he will claim that there is too many people in your party already. Recruiting Rex before asking Arcade to join will alter his response tree and get him to accept your offer to join. * Arcade will occasionally die upon fast travel. * Whilst in combat, explosions may occur around Arcade Gannon, and permanently cripple his legs. Trying to use stimpaks and/or doctor's bags will not work, nor does dismissing Arcade as your companion and waiting a considerable amount of time. (after dismissing him you can watch him hobble around at the Old Mormon Fort at Freeside). A possible fix is to change his apparel and get him to attack, this should bring him out of his crippled state. He will also be unable to fast travel with the Courier. Waiting for him to catch up is a possible solution, if you cannot remember where you lost him. * Sometimes when you enter the Old Mormon Fort, Arcade may become duplicated. * Enemies turned to 'Goo Piles' by Arcade Gannon's plasma pistol will sometimes remain for the entire game. This can be especially annoying as it will take up more memory and possibly lead to lags in FPS. * Arcade will not use any GRA ranged weapons. * Sometimes when either non-humanoid companions are in the party when conversing with Arcade the travel together option will not display, dismissing the other companion will allow him to be recruited. * Arcade may become unrecruitable. * When speaking to Arcade while he is recruited the option to tell him to follow you may not appear. This can be fixed by telling him to wait then telling him to follow you in the companion wheel. * After completing his quest, when you talk to him you cannot exit the conversation. In order to exit, you must reload a save. Gallery 6 of Spades.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card arcade ganon.jpg|Arcade Ganon inside the Old Mormon Fort References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas companions Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Enclave characters Category:Followers of the Apocalypse Category:Freeside characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters